Rainy Afternoon
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Chuck smirks,“Because I'm Chuck Bass.”And to Blair Waldorf that line had never sounded better. After all, all it took for them to finally get here was one rainy afternoon, her almost being kidnapped, and the three magic words from him for it to happen.


Title: _**Rainy Afternoon**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck smirks, "Because I'm Chuck Bass." And to Blair Waldorf that line had never sounded better. After all, all it took for them to finally get here was one rainy afternoon, her almost being kidnapped, and the three magic words from him for it to happen.

A/N: Really liked how it started, but hated how it ended. Maybe you'll like it better than I did though. Let me know and I may turn it into a two-shot.

--

It all started one day when she got caught walking home in the rain. It was after school, her mother and Cyrus were out of town, and Dorota was gone for a month visiting her family in another country. She had stayed after to study for that awful Ms. Carr's test, honestly she thought she had gotten rid of her. Needless to say it started to pour, she left her purse at home with it, no money for a cab, and with it her cell phone. So there was no way she could call Serena. So here she was, Blair Waldorf soaked from head to toe walking still many blocks away from her house. She thought about stopping and standing under something, but really what did she care? Well that's what she thought before, until just about five seconds ago when she started shivering and was pretty sure her temperature dropped way below normal level.

It was getting dark and she was getting really creeped out. The street she took didn't have any businesses on it, since it was a back way. A car pulled up beside her, it wasn't a limo, but it was black and had tinted windows. She kept her head straight pretending not to notice as it slowed down.

"Hey need a ride," came a male voice as the window rolled down. Blair ignored the man, counting her steps. If she ignored him long enough, he would just go away. People in New York weren't that friendly. Heck, people in general weren't that friendly.

"I SAID DO YOU WANT A RIDE!" The voice spoke up louder, she felt the hand reach out the window giving her a tap on the back.

She turned around, glaring, "No thank you, I'm fine." She got a closer look at the man now. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a suit from what she could tell, and looked like he was about twenty-five, twenty-six.

He smiled at her, it was a little creepy, "Really because you look like your freezing your cute little ass off, out here in the rain."

Blair snapped her head forward, keeping her voice stern, "I said I'm fine, please leave me alone."

He begins to chuckle, "Look I'm just trying to do a favor for a pretty lady, if it makes you feel in any better I'll tell you my name. I'm Andrew, Andrew Seamore."

Blair turned back towards him, pursing her lips as she raised her eyebrow, "Is that supposed to impress me, because I still have no idea who you are, nor do I care, so please just leave me alone. I don't need your help or a ride, if I did I would take it."

He ignores her smirking, "Feisty are we?" He then chuckles again, "Look you're going to get sick, just get in the car." Towards the end she notices his voice went up a little, almost as if he was demanding her. Who did he think he was? Honestly she was Blair Waldorf, no one told her what to do.

She stopped turning around to face him, "Look buddy I said I didn't want your freaking help, so go away and leave me alone!" With that she turned on her heel and began walking faster, and faster. Something about this situation really creeped her out. She heard a car door open and she turned around to see Andrew getting out of his car. She began walking faster, but she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around to see Andrew glaring, "I said get in the car."

Blair's eyes went ride, this wasn't happening. It didn't happen to people like her, she was a Waldorf. She was trying to think fast on what she should do. Should she scream, yeah like anyone would hear her over the rain, plus there was no one around. She could run, in heels on wet concrete yeah she'd only fall. She tries to pull her arm away from him, "Please just leave me alone I'm fine really... Andrew was it, thank you for the offer, but my boyfriend is picking me up... and um he's the jealous type so if he sees me with another guy he'll think too much into it and well he's not the type of guy you want to cause trouble with." She rambled on lie after lie, seriously boyfriend? Ha yeah right, powerful boyfriend? Non existent for Blair Waldorf She looked up at Andrew hoping he bought it.

He only smirked, "Well then get in the car before he sees us." With that he began pulling her arm, practically dragging her towards the car.

She pulled back forcefully trying to kick him as she screamed, "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I MEAN IT!" This was it she thought as she protested over and over again, but the car only came closer. Then as if someone up there was looking out for her she heard it...

"HEY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Someone screamed getting out of a car that pulled up next to them. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was, then again maybe someone up there was punishing her.

Chuck glared coming closer, "I said get the hell away from her." She looked over to see Andrew glaring at Chuck.

He then smiled, "I was just giving the lady a ride home."

Chuck stopped in front of them his voice threatening, "Well she doesn't need one from you so let go of her and go away."

Andrew smirked not letting go of Blair's arm, "You must be the jealous boyfriend." Blair waited for Chuck to start laughing at her expense. Or to at least throw her a look along the lines of you a boyfriend yeah right, but what he did, she didn't expect.

He grabbed Blair pulling her from Andrew and nodded, "I prefer protective, and it's Chuck Bass."

Andrew's face dropped and she knew, he knew who Chuck was. Honestly who didn't after Bart's death it was in the papers everywhere. Andrew smiled nervously, "Well I was just leaving."

Chuck glared not letting go of Blair, "Good idea." Andrew then scrambled to his car and it pulled away fast. Chuck watched it go, staring it down until it was out of sight. He then turned back to Blair taking off his jacket and putting it around her.

She gasped, "Chuck..."

He held up his hand, "Get in the car Blair." He said not really giving her an option as he practically pushed her into his limo. He came in after her, closing the door. He looked up at his driver rolling down the inside window for a moment, "Take us to the Waldorf residence please." With that he rolled the window back up.

Blair kept her eyes on him the entire time. She wasn't sure what to think of just happened. It was weird she had never been so scared in her life, but when Chuck showed up she felt safer than ever. He turns back to her and she shivers from the cold, his jacket helped, but she was still soaked. He scoots closer to her, he's still pretty dry and then he surprises her by wrapping his arm around her, trying to warm her up.

"Chuck," she practically whispers. He doesn't seem to hear her and he begins speaking, "What were you thinking? Why were you even walking home in the rain Blair, and taking that way home when it's getting dark, honestly it's like you wanted something bad to happen to you."

Blair stairs at him oddly, is Chuck Bass scolding her, she thinks silently to herself. She raises her voice to cut off his ramblings, "Chuck!"

He looks up suddenly alarmed. She lets a light smile at him, the first one since she told him she was done by the way, "Thank you." She then shivers again, her teeth beginning to chatter. He nods, clearly surprised by her gratitude. He then pulls her in closer, her face leaning into his chest. She tells herself she's only doing this because she's cold, not because she still loves him. She suddenly feels very tired and weak, so she starts drifting off to sleep, in his arms.

–

She's not exactly sure where she is, but if feels warm and safe. Wait weren't her clothes wet from the rain? And where's Chuck? She sits up opening her eyes, she doesn't know why she's panicking, but she is. She looks around, she's in her room at least, but where is Chuck? Could he really leave just like that. She didn't want to be alone, no one's here. Plus that creepy guy is still in her mind and how he tried to pull her into his car. She hears a noise downstairs. Her heart does a jump, who's in her house? Dorota and her mother aren't home. Chuck definitely wouldn't have stayed, he did his job, got her home, that was all he would have done. It was why they were done, he was selfish and he would never change, but then who was in her house? There's another noise, a muffled voice. She gets up, ignoring the fact she is now in her pajamas. She then walks slowly down the hallway peaking down the staircase. They must be in the kitchen she thinks as she tiptoes down the staircase. She then walks around stopping behind the doorway.

"Look I don't care what you have to do, I want a name with the license my driver gave you. Honestly you're supposed to be the best P.I. So find him, now! And when you do have him arrested, are we clear?" it was Chuck, obviously someone had upset him.

She then heard him scoff, "Why? How many times do I have to go over this with you? Have him taken up on assault charges and if they ask who just tell them she's a friend of Chuck Bass, no questions should be asked."

Blair's eyes widened, he was talking about her. And he was having Andrew arrested? Okay so he did try to kidnap her, but she was fine now, why did Chuck care anyways? She heard him slam his phone shut, she was going to turn around and run upstairs before she saw him, but then he spoke, "Blair you can come out from behind the corner now, if you'd like."

She frowns, how does he always do that? She sighs walking out slowly and in the doorway of the kitchen. She wraps her arms around her body, "Hi." She leans against a corner in the kitchen counters.

He smiles, "Finally up?"

She perks her head up a little, "How long was I asleep?"

He shrugs, "A few hours, so where is everyone." She looks at him confused. He sighs, "As in your mother, Cyrus, annoying step brother, Dorota?"

Blair shrugs, "My mom and Cyrus are gone on a trip, Dorota is out of the country for a month for family reasons and Aaron comes and goes."

He frowns, "So they just left you alone."

She rolls her eyes, "I can take care of myself Chuck, I'm not helpless."

He quirks an eyebrow, "Really because last I checked you were walking home in the rain on the verge of getting ammonia not to mention kidnapped, the heater was busted, the kitchen clearly hasn't had food in it for days, and the front desk says no food has been ordered either. So unless you were telling the truth about that boyfriend and you've been staying at his house, you clearly can't take care of yourself."

She looks down remembering when he called himself her boyfriend early. She then looks up glaring, "It's not really any of your business." She then crossed her arms, "Besides it's warm in here, I knew it would come on eventually."

Chuck scoffs, "Yeah after I had the maintenance man come and fix it."

Blair glares moving closer to him, "Stop treating me like I'm three years old Chuck."

Chuck shrugs, "Start taking better care of yourself then Waldorf." He then flips open his phone looking back up at her, "What do you want to eat? Italian, Chinese, Mexican... anything you want?"

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not hungry thanks."

He glares walking closer to her until he's staring her down, "What do you want to eat Blair?"

She stands her ground, glaring back up at him, "I said I'm not hungry."

He sighs, frustrated, "I'm not going to play this stupid little game with you Blair. I know you haven't eaten for days probably, you never eat at school and like I said obviously you haven't eaten here. So what do you want?"

She glares at him for a moment, after a while she decides she'll let him order it, then she'll have him leave and she won't have to eat it. After all she really isn't hungry, it's not like she's starving herself. She sighs, "Fine I don't care order whatever."

He smirks, "Chinese it is." She rolls her eyes walking out of the kitchen as she hears him ordering way too much food. She walks into the family room sitting on the couch. He'll leave after this, she thinks, he has to, it's what he does. It's what she expects. It's what she wants... right?

"I ordered the food, it should be here in about forty minutes," Chuck says standing in the doorway.

Blair looks up at him before shrugging, "Whatever, see you later then I guess."

Chuck quirks an eyebrow, he then walks over sitting down on the couch next to her. He smirks, "Who said I was going anywhere Waldorf?"

Blair rolls her eyes, "Look Chuck I don't have time to play this game okay. I'm tired, god knows what time it is, and I've had a hard day. Look thank you for today, but really you don't have to stay. Let's face it, it's awkward and we having nothing left to talk about anymore since, well the elevator incident, so just go." She heaves a sigh at the end motioning towards the door.

He stares at her for a moment, his gaze intense. She looks away crossing her arms. Finally he purses his lips, "Blair where'd you get those bruises on your legs and stomach?"

Blair turns back towards him angry, "Did you get me naked while I was asleep?'

He crosses his arms, "That's not answering the question."

She scoffs, "You're not answering mine."

He sighs, "Fine, I changed you into your pajamas, but you still had your underwear and bra on, plus I think I've seen all there is to see before, except the bruises, where did you get them?" his voice sounds defensive at the end.

Blair sighs, she's too tired to fight, "I fell."

He scoffs, "People don't bruise like that by just falling... unless they're body isn't getting enough nutrients that is..."

She snaps, "Listen here Chuck you have no right to come into my house and accuse me of things, I don't eat that much lately because I'm not hungry. And if you want to know why I'm not hungry well I'll tell you. My mother and Cyrus with all their love crap make me sick to my stomach. I got wait listed for Yale. That new teacher tried to get me expelled. And the whole thing with you didn't help much either. So I'm sorry if my appetite isn't set to your standards!" she screams. When it's all out, she regrets it, every single word. He's staring at her now, she can't read the emotion on his face. Finally she gets up practically running to her room. She slams the door before jumping on her bed to cover her head with a pillow.

A few minutes later she hears a light knock on the door, "Blair..."

She throws the pillow aside lifting her head towards the door, "Go away Chuck, just go home I don't want you here anymore."

He cracks it open sticking his head inside, "Blair please can't we just talk like we used to, I... I... I mi... I miss you."

She sits up looking at him for a moment. She then glares, this will make him go away for sure, "Well that's too bad." She spats back at him, his own words coming back to hurt him.

He flinches, and she feels bad. He quickly regains his posture though and ignores her protests by walking over to her bed. She turns over, "Fine don't go, but I'm pretending you're not here." It doesn't bother him though as he lays down on her bed beside her, he wraps his arms around her from behind.

She tries to shrug out, "Stop it Chuck." He doesn't though instead he pulls her closer to him, closing his eyes. She tries to get up, but he holds her down, "Stop it Blair you were here for me, let me be here for you."

She turns around poking him in the chest, "No.. no you don't get to be all nice all of the sudden Chuck, it isn't fair to me. You hurt me, you proved we could never be happy together, you made sure I knew exactly how much I meant to you. Now stop trying to be nice just so you can get an easy fuck."

His face flashes with anger, "You're not an easy fuck Blair. God I'm sorry okay, I messed up, over and over again and I can't make up for it okay I get it. I lost you, I understand, but that doesn't mean I won't stop caring about you because to be honest I don't think that is ever going to happen. Don't you understand Blair I... I... I... lo... I love y... I loove yoo... I love you!" Before she realizes it she's crashing her lips against his. He responds quickly, and soon enough they're lying there later, wrapped in each other and exhausted.

"Does this change anything?" Blair asks afraid for the answer.

Chuck pulls her closer smirking, "I think it does, I think it means we're together."

Blair quirks an eyebrow, "Like officially?"

Chuck nods slowly before chuckling as he turns towards her, "Now how are we going to let down this jealous, powerful boyfriend you were talking about, because Chuck Bass Doesn't share."

Blair giggles before trying to be serious, "I don't know Chuck he gets really jealous and he's really powerful he might not give in so easily. What makes you think he will for you?"

Chuck smirks, "Because I'm Chuck Bass." And to Blair Waldorf that line had never sounded better. After all, all it took for them to finally get here was one rainy afternoon, her almost being kidnapped, and the three magic words from him for it to happen.

–

A/N: Yeah I really hated how this turned out, but oh well let me know if it was any good.


End file.
